


【哈德】【授权翻译】3. 陷阱

by pandasiteitei



Series: 在浴室里开始 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Summary: 哈利有一个严重的问题：他想要马尔福。但他怎样才能说服罗恩和赫敏，一切都会好起来呢？在这件事上，他怎么说服马尔福留下来？他必须像斯莱特林那样处理这件事…





	【哈德】【授权翻译】3. 陷阱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608668) by [chickenlivesinpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenlivesinpumpkin/pseuds/chickenlivesinpumpkin). 



> 感谢chickenlivesinpumpkin的作品！  
> 对别的哈德同人翻译感兴趣的话请关注我LOFTER：pandasiteitei  
> or微博：pandasiteitei  
> 谢谢！

哈利躺在床上，怀里抱着一个熟睡的马尔福，他不得不承认这已经成了一个问题。

罗恩和赫敏已经说过了马尔福得离开；他们仨在研究魂器，而像马尔福一样本身就不值得信任的人不能待在这儿。哈利明白。他甚至没意见。马尔福得离开，越早越好。妈的，甚至马尔福都没意见——他早说过他一起床，这次在格里莫广场的短假就会开心地结束。

答案简单而不可避免。马尔福会走，哈利则会留下拯救世界。

但显而易见的是，这个难题是假的。

只过了三个小时，两次性爱（但还是又美妙又狂野又激烈），哈利已经对马尔福的屁股有点上瘾了。

为他自己开脱，那是个棒呆了的屁股。结实，圆润而小巧。

还有那根阴茎。一根又粗又红润又绝妙的阴茎。

还有那清瘦的肌肉...

哈利颤抖了一下。这全都指向了简单的一点。他不想让马尔福走。

他真的不知道这独占欲从何而来。或许只是在他的生命中他从未拥有过太多值得留住的东西，所以当他得到他想要的东西时，他会用双手与牙齿护住。对人也是同样的方式。他一旦在意，便不会放手。

但为什么是马尔福？他之前从未关心过他。事实上。他从认识马尔福开始就对他抱着一种与占有欲截然相反的感情。憎恶也许是最合适的词。在他的一生中，他从未关心马尔福在干什么，更不用说关心他。

嗯，好吧，这也不全对，去年他跟踪地有点过了。在女卫生间的那几秒，马尔福脸上闪闪发亮的泪水击中了哈利心中深处的东西，直到他险些杀死那孩子，不论怎样。他也看到了马尔福在天文塔，因自己与家庭而担惊受怕着，他也有些同情，就一小点。

但有先前的那些年的憎恨与羞辱，哈利想做的全部就是给予回击，让马尔福知道自己合适的处境，把手放在他的喉咙上，然后挤压，知道马尔福屈服，让哈利掌控了他的一切权力，想做任何他喜欢的事情的权力，是慢慢剥下斯莱特林制服，展开那修长而苍白的双腿，或是把男孩推到在地，然后告诉他张开喉咙。

那已经很快滴成为了一个预测不了的处境了，哈利想着。

他向下看着马尔福，然后不得去承认。

这男孩太美了。

没错，他一直有些尖尖的，但他已经长得很好了。他现在有一种尖锐而带着棱角的没，几乎是天使一般，伴着丝绸般的白金头发，还有那双烟灰色的双眼，能来回在纯洁与邪恶之间变换，还有那张粉红而甜蜜的小嘴，能吐出最尖利的辱骂，但也能亲吻，爱抚与乞求。

还有那皮肤。哦天哪，哈利觉得自己能花上好几个小时膜拜马尔福每一英寸柔软而像雪花石膏一般的有弹性的皮肤。那么白，那么完美。哈利身上有着伤痕与疤点，还有长在错误地方的毛发，像任何人一样。马尔福是...被格外地保佑了。

哈利对自己翻了个白眼。现在他听起来就像每次看到古怪姐妹照片的拉文德布朗。

也许那是个咒语。

或是个魔药。

哈利立刻为这个想法而振奋起来。他不喜欢马尔福。他被下药了。耶！

除了...从这种想操马尔福的情绪开始后他滴水未进、粒米未沾。而且这一切开始之后，马尔福也没摸到过他的魔杖。

所以这是个陷阱咯，是那种哈利恰好随心所欲走进去的那种。在那里可能有点安慰的成分。如果他不戴眼镜时使劲眯起眼睛看的话。

而这一切归结下来，就是无论马尔福有多好看多令人上瘾，他是个可疑分子，而对像搜索混起这么重要的任务，哈利没有资格用下半身去思考。

所以他会把马尔福踢出去。男孩一醒来，他就得走。甚至更早。或是现在。在哈利仍有意志力时。没错，他会把马尔福锤醒，然后把他的衣服扔给他，然后把他的屁股（无与伦比的屁股）推到街上去。或者到飞路网里去，因为推到街上有点过分。还有，说实话。当他明显没睡够时（尤其有些部分归咎于哈利），早早叫醒他似乎也有点过分。

也许是说实话的时候了。如果哈利要再叫醒马尔福，那会是因为他可以再次操他，而不是把他踢出去。

没错，他的确有了个问题。

哈利知道他不得不去做。他要找到那种毅力。他要走下楼梯，告诉他最好的朋友们他精虫上脑，他需要他们把马尔福从他床上拖下来，把他赶走，因为哈利做不到。他们会是他的理智。他们会为他吧马尔福从床上拽下来。而他作为一个勇敢的格莱芬多，就可以躲在浴室里。

他坚定地点了点头。这个计划不错。没有自吹自擂的成分，但它会解决事情。

哈利再次向下看了马尔福一眼，他在熟睡时看起来彻彻底底的纯血（除了至少49%的邪恶）。他的嘴微微张开，哈利能在那丰满的双唇间看见一点白色的牙齿。他的鼻子纤细而带着贵族气质（甚至那点尖锐也起了作用）。他的额头高而美丽。他的睫毛是深棕色的，即使他天生是金发（哈利现在知道了）。甚至他该死的耳朵也很完美。

哈利肯定会让罗恩和赫敏唱白脸。

但首先，他要再操马尔福一次。

 

“你不认为他要去做吧，”罗恩说道。“让马尔福离开，我是说。”

“不，”赫敏说，用牙齿反复拨弄着嘴唇。“我不那么认为。他有那种表情，罗恩。你知道那个的。那意味着他下定了决心，而无论我们说或做了什么，不会改变的，所以我们得掺一脚，要么就让他自己做。”

“没错，”罗恩嘟囔着。“我看见了。”

“我讨厌那个表情。”

“是啊，那总意味着我们要干些蠢事，然后几乎要去送死。“

“是那样的，”赫敏说，振奋了起来。

当从楼上传来砰的一声时，他们俩都向上看天花板。“那你赌什么？”罗恩问她，他的耳朵尖有点变红。“他们在杀死对方？”

一声尖叫传了下来，而后传来了更多的砰砰声，又传来了一声沙哑的呻吟。

“不，”赫敏小心地说，她的面颊现在和罗恩的耳朵一样粉红。“不，我不觉得那是他们做的事。”

马尔福睡得像死了一样。哈利不得不抚弄，亲吻并轻轻拧着他一会儿，然后他开始摇晃他。然后呻吟开始了。

“你他妈一定是在逗我，波特。”

“醒一醒，马尔福。”

“不，我在睡觉。把你的手从我身上拿走。”

“别想了，翻身。”

“我在睡觉的那一部分对你来说复杂到理解不了了？我来这儿是为了休息，而这正是我没有得到的。别拉我的胳膊了，你个傻逼娘炮。”

当他被剥夺了睡眠时，他也很暴躁。这没关系。哈利发现，他嘴里有根老二的话会安静许多的。

想到这里，他拿定了主意，让马尔福吮吸他是他生命中的下一个目标。

然后他要肏干那绝世妙臀。

老天，他已经硬到不行了。

“波特，如果你不马上把你的手从我的屁股上挪开，你会收回一只血肉模糊的残肢。说实在的，别停了。你的残手会和你脸上的伤疤相得益彰的。”

‘你在说着最热辣的事情，“哈利喃喃着，嘴唇勾画在一只肩胛上。”现在请告诉我我是多么没有教养吧。“

马尔福发出了一声哽住过的笑声。他轻轻地拉过哈利的手，十指交扣。有那么一瞬，哈利以为自己占了上风。然后马尔福狠狠地扭了一下手，哈利大叫起来。

“我在睡觉，”马尔福不耐烦地说。“然后我会起床，离开这座房子。但我开始意识到睡觉的时候你得在别处，所以出去。”

“这是我的卧室，”哈利指出，十分通情达理，即使马尔福要离开的想法使他胃部一紧。

“我在里面的话就不是，”马尔福回答说。“只要是我在的房间都属于我。一贯如此。凶案在出去。”

“不。”

“那我就他妈的出去！”马尔福缩远了身子，开始在被单下滑到一边去。

哈利抿紧了嘴。他开始考虑扑倒小一点的男孩会是最好的选择。如果他能把手和嘴贴在马尔福身上足够长的时间，马尔福会崩溃。他会做他做过的美妙，柔和而甜美的事，把自己交付给哈利，让一切发生。

哈利小腹与胯下的热潮因这想法而快速增长着。

“你不会离开的，”他吼道。“不会离开这张床，这个房间，这座房子。”

哈利胳膊一挥，抓住了男孩在把它拉过来。马尔福这个卑鄙小人全身都过来了。借他的冲力用枕头和床上拽下的被单打着哈利。那有点吵。

哈利开始大笑。

“你有病吧？”马尔福问道。

“你是个结实的小混蛋，”哈利说。“但如果你真想摔跤，我会觉得我会赢你。”

马尔福翻了个白眼。“真正的巫师只用他们的魔杖战斗，你个乡巴佬。”

“我很想用我的魔法棒。”哈利上下扬着眉毛。

“有着这样叹为观止的双关天赋，我怎么拒绝得了你呢？”马尔福带着浓浓的讽刺说道。

哈利耸了耸肩，咧嘴笑了。

他在和马尔福嬉笑怒骂着。而且真的很有趣。但他没有那么多的时间了，因为他勃起的性器抖动着，因看到了正常地不安的马尔福半掩在一片扭曲的被单之后，眼皮仍重重地垂下，头发凌乱得棒呆了。马尔福到早上为止还是个处子，这就意味着哈利是唯一一个见过他这样得人，睡意浓浓，温暖而有人情味。还淫荡至极。这个可不能忘记。

所以他要继续行动了，因为他开始渴望了。

“来这儿，”他轻轻地说。“让我操你。”

“在地板上？”马尔福返回到床上，听起来惊讶而反感，就像是哈利要求他在猪圈中滚一圈。

哈利站起身来，开始爬到床垫上。马尔福慢慢缩到另一侧，带着床单，把它围在自己的腰上。现在哈利能看见他身体上漂亮而清瘦的肌肉，粉色的乳头，还有从肚脐延伸到布料底下的白金毛发迹线。

哈利低吼着，有那么一秒，他觉得他看到了德拉科在颤抖，有趣，哈利继续忙着，当他的手伸到床的一侧时，马尔福早已踏在了床脚板上，冲着门的方向。但是哈利迈了一大步，用脚踩住了被单。

“你太幼稚了，”马尔福说，但他迟疑地站在了那里。

“把被单扔下得了，”哈利提议道。

马尔福快速用他空闲的那只手比了个两根手指的“fuck you”，但他却盯着门。可能是在想从哈利身边走开可能值得被罗恩和赫敏看见落体。马尔福是个好胜的小混蛋，哈利知道。他完全可以把赤身裸体的马尔福追到客厅。

但比起预测男孩会做什么，哈利应该更了解他的。马尔福没站在那里等着哈利扑倒他，也没有跑走。相反，他从梳妆台上抓起了一个小木质珠宝匣，把它扔向哈利。

“嗷！”

别的东西被抛向了他；他差点没及时抬起胳膊保护脸。然后第三个随意拿取的物体飞在了空中。到此为止了。

哈利朝马尔福猛扑了过去，“砰”的一响把小一点的男孩压倒，马尔福几乎把牙齿陷进了哈利的咽喉，然后哈利做了决定，马尔福吸他老二的事得等到下一次了。马尔福得情绪不去太适合这种活动。

但是，有别的他们能做的事。

他们扭打了一分钟，直到哈利终于有了他需要的姿势与位置。他半骑着马尔福，双手握着娇弱的手腕，把男孩的手臂伸过他的头顶，同时他硬着的阳具抵着马尔福的臀部。思考了一会儿后，他从身旁抓过了一只枕头，把它塞在了马尔福的脑袋底下。

马尔福半硬了，这很好。

他也在破口大骂着。这就没那么好了。

“给我分开你的腿，”哈利轻声说着。

马尔福愤愤地发出低声。事实上是对着他生气地低声说着话。“这辈子也别想再一次了。”

“当你被证明是错的时，你可要难堪了，”哈利淡然地说。他靠着男孩摇晃着，光滑皮肤抵着他阴茎的感觉让他呻吟出来。马尔福看起来气坏了。

“别...蹭我！”

哈利坏笑着，倚低了身体，小心地避免着再被咬一次。他不得不把马尔福的两只手腕放到一只手中，用另一只手把马尔福的脸掰到一边。然后他开始舔并吻并品尝着他喉咙处的皮肤。

“你是怎么做到闻起来这么香的？”哈利嘟囔着。

“我发现这对你的大脑来说可能有点应付不来，但是沐浴对我们剩下的人来说不是什么奇异的行为。”

“噢，是邪恶的味道。这就对了。”

马尔福得胸膛上下起伏着，发出声音，哈利意识到那是男孩拼命想要忍住笑声。没错，相信马尔福会被那受宠若惊的。哈利蹭了蹭肩膀的曲线，舌头勾勒进他脖子底部，轻轻地啃咬着锁骨。马尔福的身体轻微地缩了一下。哈利把他的手腕拉了下去，再次在马尔福的小腹两侧抓住了它们。他不得不用两只手让男孩保持被控住，但那让他得以自由地向下移动嘴。

所以他这么做了。他一路进行到那粉红的乳头处，含着那圆润的珠肉，用牙齿轻轻咬着它们，舌头刷动着来缓解疼痛。马尔福开始颤抖了。

“波特，”他虚弱地说着。“停下。”

“给我把你的腿分开，小猫咪。”

“别那么叫我。”

马尔福的命令是再好不过的敷衍了事。哈利估算了一下，他还有不到十分钟就可以做爱了，而在马尔福融化掉，令哈利为之疯狂之前会不到五分钟。别人可能会那么做，他心不在焉地被逗乐了，同时用嘴唇探着马尔福的胸腔边缘。无疑的是，别人会耽于享乐。但是和马尔福在一起是不一样的。可能因为马尔福在每一天的别的时候都是个紧张，自大而渴求的混蛋。当然是因为他们俩之间从未和睦相处过。和这个斯莱特林在一起的全部时间都是争执，除了他融化的时候。还有那毒舌恶霸与迷人的可爱无助小荡妇之间形成的对比。

他渴望这个。而且不止是现在。

有那么一瞬间他停下来了。他渴望马尔福留下，太过渴望以至他突然决定看到它发生。他可以想出一条不会让任何事冒险的方法。

要那么做，他得先从躺在他身下的男孩开始。如果不成功，让罗恩和赫敏烦恼也没什么用。但怎么样能让马尔福同意留下来呢？

想到这里，他的嘴滑过马尔福的体侧，扫过平坦的小腹。他一点一点咬着隆起的髋骨。

“给我把你的腿分开。”

一声紧张的呻吟和绝望地摇了一下的头。

哈利让马尔福硬起阴茎的线条抵在自己脸上。他对着那从上面传来的哽住的声音微笑着。他炙热地对着那敏感的肌肤呼吸着，然后坐了起来。他的本意是只想戏弄一下的，但马尔福利用这个机会试图翻过身去。然后哈利突然有了个计划。

“不，”他喃喃着。“像这样待着。”

马尔福眨了眨眼，但哈利向上动了动，身体沿着男孩的身体滑过，让他们的阴茎蹭在一处，让男孩颤抖起来。“这太...我想转过去。”

“不行，”哈利重复道。“我想让你喜欢这个。”

“但是...你在看我。”

房间里有点暗，但哈利觉得他能在那片面颊上染出一片潮红。

“所以？”他问道，微笑着。

“所以这很奇怪！”

“为什么？”

“因为你是波特！”

哈利大笑起来。“我知道。”

“那，我是马尔福，你个混蛋。而且如果你在看我，这...”

“怎么？”哈利问道，当马尔福很清楚不再继续时，尽管他早已相对确定马尔福为何讨厌在做爱时有眼神交流的想法。“说出来。”

“很奇怪啊！”

“胆小鬼，”哈利小声地说。

马尔福的下巴收紧了。“我们只是在做爱。别把它弄得那么针对个人。”

“太晚啦，小猫咪。”

“别那么叫我！”

“我在你里面的时候你不会在意的，”哈利平和地说。

马尔福再次开始颤抖，试图从他下面抽走身体，但哈利把他固定在身下，吻着他。他保持着轻柔而甜蜜。不是欲求。是诱惑。长长的，慢慢的，热辣的湿吻。让哈利迷失了房间的路径与它里面的一切的亲吻。他知道的全部只是马尔福和他的嘴和从里面发出来的叹息声。

“马尔福，让我照顾你吧，”他低声说道，然后再次吻了他。

而那就是它发生的时候。马尔福向后甩着头，眼睛闭上。他的双腿张开。他的脊背弓起。他融掉了。

“该死，是的。”哈利脱口而出，胜利在他的血液中唱歌，他向后滑下，倾着身体，把马尔福全吞了进去。

从那纤细喉咙中发出的哭喊让哈利性致盎然。他爱死了他身下男孩的味道与感觉，那咸甜交织的皮肤，轻微的麝香味，他舌上阳具的重量与宽度。哈利放开了马尔福的手腕——它现在很安全，因为马尔福一旦放弃争斗了，他就变成了一个彻头彻尾的享乐主义者，直到他高潮为止——还有感受到了在他发间里穿插的手指。哈利用他新闲置出来的有空的手爱抚着双球，追溯着臀瓣间的褶皱。然后他把手滑入了马尔福的屁股下面，让他歪着身体。他得到过那双修长的双腿之间的一点，他不记得了，同时他开始向挂毯走去。布莱克夫人会大吃一惊的。

哈利抬起并放低了德拉科的屁股，来让自己捅进去，没过几秒男孩接受了这个主意并继续着。他深深地插进了哈利的嘴里，紧紧抓着他让他保持不动，发出气喘吁吁的啜泣声与喊叫，让哈利疯狂。他品尝了一点前列腺液，然后从床头柜上召来润滑剂。

“哈利，求你了，”马尔福呻吟着。

另一个喜欢马尔福融化状态的原因；那是唯一哈利是哈利而不是波特的时候。还有他说话的方式，像是他是在乞求着哈利去填满他，以一种别人办不到的方法...

他以一生中前所未有的最快的速度润滑着自己的手指，不久他就把三根深深埋入马尔福的体内。他平稳地用力扩展着马尔福的小洞，把他敞开，他们在早上已经做过两次了，所以那小巧的穴口快速地回应着，不久他把马尔福的腿环在自己腰旁，向后抬起那美妙的屁股，让自己滑进去。

他们两个都呻吟了。

 

当哈利完全固定住时，眼珠几乎因那灼热包裹着他性器的柔软而向后翻去，他决定他再管任何别的事情，但是除了这个。不论怎样他要再享受一次这个。还有再一次。因为马尔福的屁股是他的。他甚至不介意马尔福用它来高潮。

“我会留住你的，”他说，也许是因为像那样说出口而冲动。

“哈利...”马尔福说，还呻吟着，但尽管如此还是拒绝了。

“我会的，”哈利坚持道，仍只是呆在男孩的身体里不动。“我会把你留在这的，在我的床上，一直如此。你会住在这儿，所以我能在任何我想的时候抚摸你，品尝你，干你。我要把你的衣  
服都拿走，所以在我的鸡巴和你的屁股之间就没有任何东西。”

马尔福的腰似乎不由自主地缩了一下。“哈利，求你别再说了，来操我吧。”

哈利稍微挪了挪身，小小的冲撞让他身下纤细的男孩颤抖起来。“而且我会教你任何你需要了解来取悦我的事情。你会学如何吸我，马尔福。如何给我深喉。”

“老天，”马尔福轻呼着。“动一动吧，求你。”

哈利奖赏给他一记浅插。“你会喜欢那样的，不是吗？我的鸡巴在你的舌头上，深推进去？你还会喜欢吞下去的，因为那是从现在开始我会让你吃的全部。你只会靠我的精液度日。”  
马尔福在他身下颤抖到崩溃了。“哈利，求求你了。噢。求求你了，操我。”

“你会学会跪在门口见我的，”哈利说道。他再也等不下去了。他一找到合适的角度冲击那特殊的一点时，就开始又长又准地抽插起来。马尔福抬起身子来迎接每一下，双手抓紧了哈利的肩膀，腿紧紧地锁在他的身旁。

“我不是狗，”马尔福说道，但是在这低声的呻吟中压根没有一丝抱怨的迹象。

“不，你是我的猫，马尔福，我的小猫咪，把自己缠在我身上，发出最甜蜜的声音。你会跪着见我，而且在我刚关上门后，你会为我张开嘴巴和屁股，任何我想要的。你会彻彻底底地吮吸我，舔舐我并品尝我。”

“快一点，”马尔福微弱地说。“用力点。”

（dirty talk→舔肛，雷者请跳= = 当时我看也是有点拒绝的）

（但是没有反攻，反攻？这辈子都不可能的(#^.^#)

“不，但我会叫你去舔我的屁股，在那里尝我。”哈利发现这个主意很让人兴奋。他循规蹈矩的纯血的对躺在地板上感到不屑的马尔福，是那么顺从而淫荡，以至他会把嘴覆在哈利的屁眼上，只是为了取悦他。

“不要，”马尔福呻吟道，头来来回回地摇晃着表示拒绝。尽管他的屁股动得更快了。他的手指陷得更深。他的阴茎在流着水。

“你会的。你会把舌头伸入我，马尔福，你会爱上它的，因为你就是那种婊子。看看你吧，缠在我的身上，弓起身体。妈的，你想要它。你渴望它。你是为此而生的。马尔福。你是为我存在的。马尔福你为我存在，睁开眼睛。”

没错，他想让马尔福睁开眼睛。他想让马尔福知道他不能藏起来，不能佯装。他想让马尔福必须承认这甚于性爱。

但老天啊，马尔福在他身下感觉很棒；他纤瘦而结实；完全柔软的皮肤与坚硬的肌肉，娇弱而同时强壮，还有他扭动着身体的方式。那开始让哈利不假思索起来。

“继续那么做，”哈利努力说出，然后想起来他是在试图让马尔福留下。“睁开你的眼睛。”

马尔福的头落回枕头上，一只脚从哈利的大腿上滑下踩在了地板上。他开始抬得更高来迎接哈利的冲撞。他呻吟道，“操我，哈利，求你了。”

“我知道，小猫咪。我知道你要什么。“哈利垂下头，开始肏干到深处。他的胳膊围着男孩，让他承受着他更多的重量，把他拥得近了些。马尔福继续呻吟着，然后在他身下绷紧身体，现在在他的耳边一次次地呻吟着，“求你了，哈利，求你了，请操我吧。”

那让他疯狂。

这次哈利大力插进了马尔福，用力地冲撞着，视野因那屁股是如此紧致而濒临模糊，裹着他老二的小穴是多么让人发狂，马尔福的嘴是多么炙热而甜蜜。他上气不接下气，流着汗，而马尔福在乞求着并紧抓着他，接纳着哈利的体力，他全部的力量，并无拘无束地为了更多打开自己。

哈利把重量转移到另一只胳膊上，摸到了马尔福的阴茎、他缓慢地揉着它，没到几乎足够让马尔福射出来的程度，男孩发出了一声几乎是哭喊的声音。如果他还能感受到这一切的美妙之处，哈利会笑的。但他只是让马尔福的迫切让自己的一并增强。

他更用力地挺近，但手上动作继续慢着，感觉到马尔福再次在他身下挣扎着，尽管这次是出于不同的原因。好几分钟他都保持着相同的节奏，直到马尔福扭动起身体来。

“快快快啊”

“你不看我之前是不会的”

“快一点。现在。”

“不行。”

马尔福试着在哈利的肩膀与脖颈上啃咬舔舐着让他分心，而当这行不通时，他试着摆脱并接管哈利在他阴茎上的手。哈利只是停顿了足够长的时间，用另一只手抓住马尔福的两只手腕，然后再度把它们拉上它的头。马尔福咆哮出来，真的在挣扎，有那么一分钟哈利能做的全部就是抓紧他。那小子滑溜溜的，敏捷而迅速，哈利甚至几次以为他会抓不住他。但他最后终于让那几乎——纤弱——如果是不可思议般地能够做到——的身体服帖在他身下。哈利继续挺进着，一只缓慢到让人发疯的手在马尔福的性器上动着。

他现在跪着，身体平衡。他决定不了他更想要哪个——是那张炙热，愤怒而尖刻的嘴还是那优雅，出了一点汗的喉咙。或是那可爱的肩膀。他希望自己能触及那粉红而紧致的乳头，他喘了口气后，因他不能在抱紧那具抖动的身体的同时那么做，马尔福在他身下处于半疯狂的状态，甩着头，四肢紧绷，屁股震颤着。他发出的气息几乎是抽泣。

“哈利，求你，”马尔福乞求道。“我什么都做。让我射出来吧。求你了。”

“看着我。”

“不，”他呻吟道。“我...我不能。”

“你说过你什么都会做的，”哈利提醒着他。求你了，马尔福，屈服吧。哈利要射了；每当马尔福挪动身体，他的屁股都收缩绷紧，把哈利拉得更紧。他摇了摇头，努力思索着。

马尔福快了，他发出抽泣的声音。他的胸膛上下起伏着，喘息连连。

“睁开眼睛，马尔福。看着我。”

哈利快忍不住了。他现在是捣进了马尔福，又猛又快，而男孩在颤抖。

“不...哈利，求你了...我不能。”

“你能的。看着我。”

“让我射吧！求你了，老天，我再也受不了了。”

“那就睁开眼睛，”哈利严格地命令着，而马尔福终于抬起了眼皮。

灰色的双眸回盯着他，柔软，脆弱而欲求，哈利觉得它沿着自己的脊髓一路向下。“我的，”他低声说。“你会是我的。你会吸我的肉棒，展开大腿和屁股，你会把舌头放进我的屁股里，那全部都是因为我想让你去做。因为你是我的。你会让我照顾你。你会留下，马尔福。你会和我待在一起。”

泪水从马尔福的眼中流出，他哭喊道。“好！好！任何你想要的，哈利，求你了。”

哈利发狂地吼了一声，吻了一下那张半张开的嘴，把舌头探了进去，甚至是在他把性器大力插进马尔福体内时。他把比他身形小一些的男孩顶在地板上，迷失在这具苗条的身体，瘦削的四肢与火辣而紧致的屁股带来的疯狂中。他终于加快了在马尔福阴茎上的手的动作。

他感觉到了手上的精液，然后听到了马尔福的声音升高到尖利的叫喊声。他感觉到了臀部在绷紧，手臂与腿在颤抖。他感觉到了他想要的一切在他的臂弯中分崩离析。

“我的，”哈利又说了一遍，随着一声吼叫射了出来。

当他的大脑在几分钟后有了神志时，他意识到他肯定打击到了马尔福。但他现在还无法挪动身体。

“这不公平，”马尔福平静地说，而他隐隐约约地听见了。

“不公平？”

“这太卑鄙，残忍和摆布人心了。”

哈利屏住了呼吸，感觉到了一个爆发正在郁积着。

“我不觉得你是这样的。”

哈利抬起了头。马尔福没有看他。“马尔福，你是...你是被感动了吗？”

“闭嘴，波特。”

哈利窃笑着。“果真如此。你...我要说吗？你为我骄傲。”

“我烦死你了。”

哈利的窃笑声变成了彻彻底底的大小。斯莱特林们哪。一群口是心非的家伙。“你现在迷上了我吧。”

“从我身上下来。你太肥了。”

哈利停止不住大笑。他从马尔福身上滚了下来，尽最大的力气当心着他，因为男孩非常可能马上就要拳打脚踢了。男孩平稳地挪动身体坐了起来。他稍带厌倦地看了一眼地板和身下的抹布，勾起了唇角。

“龌龊，”他嘟囔着，站起身来。

哈利抓住了他的手腕，微笑在消失。“我是认真的。你是我的。你得留下。”

马尔福还是没有看他。事实上，他们沉默地在那儿坐了漫长的几分钟，而马尔福在考虑要不要挣扎出哈利紧紧握住的手。

“我会照顾你的。你会很开心的。我会让你安全的，”哈利喃喃着。“我会为我在意的人赴汤蹈火。我有救人的特殊情愫。这就是我。把你加进那里不会让我付出太多的。”

“波特，”马尔福小声地说。“我...”

“你有过吗？能倾其所有来让你感到被关心的人？让你安全？”

哈利想到他对马尔福父母的了解，他真的很怀疑。不是他不认为卢修斯和纳西莎不爱他们的儿子，但他们总是看起来有点冷酷和循规蹈矩。他想象不出当马尔福受伤或受惊时他们会亲吻或者拥抱他。

至于保护他安全？这恰恰是马尔福一家对他们儿子所做的截然相反的事情。让他在十六岁时被一个杀人如麻的魔王奴役着？让他处在一个不得不去杀人来使他的家庭安全的处境？允许那个恶魔与一群精神变态的猴子住在他家？不，哈利肯定，不论马尔福是否被爱着，他父母给予了他极少的温柔关怀，却总是对他大失所望。

哈利的手指仍紧紧扣在马尔福腰间，但想要挣脱出来不是不可能。而且以马尔福仍拒看他来看，他觉得男孩可能是在哭泣。

“马尔福，”哈利低声说道。“留下来。我不奢求更多。”

“只要我的忠贞，我的身体，和我的命罢了，”马尔福讽刺地说道。

“我会得到你的忠贞的，”哈利淡淡地说。“我会击溃伏地魔的，马尔福。如果你对此有意见，那我们就有个严重的问题了。”

然后他叹了口气。“你的身体，我会争取的。毕竟这具身体简直美妙绝伦。而且不仅仅是性爱，如果那能让你感觉好受点，至少我是那么认为的。但你有拒绝的权力。我不是在要求你为了安全而做一些下贱的勾当。要是你拒绝，我也不会让你离开的。”

虽然他立即想到了改变马尔福的想法，那可行的。

“至于你的生命？”哈利舔了舔嘴唇。“我十分，非常讨厌别人为我付出生命。马尔福，我永远不会向你要它，小猫咪。”

现在马尔福看向了他——带着恼怒。“别再那么叫我了！为什么你一直那么叫我？”

哈利咧嘴笑了。“你的动作很像。”

马尔福语无伦次，完全懵了。“什——什么？”

“流畅，优雅，上一秒慵懒，下一秒敏捷。那真的超级性感。尤其是我进入你时你做的特棒。”

“别再说这种事了，”马尔福气冲冲地说。“你在激怒我。”

“这很新鲜嘛，”哈利平淡地说。他用拇指轻柔地擦着马尔福的手。“留下来。”

漫长的几分钟的安静后，马尔福抽身了。哈利感觉他内心的一块缩紧了，但他不情愿地放了手。

马尔福站了起来，走到了床边。他现在动得不那么像一只猫了，更像是一个在几个小时之内被操了三次的男孩。

但是他却走了回来。拿着他的魔杖。他施了几个清洁咒，伸出了一只手。“起来，你个懒鬼。我有东西要给你。”

哈利的眉毛高高扬起，让那个男孩扶他起来。“你这样很贴心，但我真的认为刚才做过之后我不能再操你一回了。”

马尔福翻了个白眼。“白痴。那在我包里。”

他走到椅子那里，把包倒空，掏了进去。他拿出了一只质朴的木盒子，把它放在他们两个中间的床上。

“我从未想过要给你这个，”马尔福说。“我希望你信任我。我拿过了它，说我会把它带过去。但我真没那么想。即使在今天早上也是，波特，当我还...我是说，即使我烦你，我不会那么对你的。毕竟我不是块杀人的料。”

哈利笑了，但目光未从盒子上移开。“你是个人了。”

“你真的很逗，”马尔福嘲讽地说。“斯内普告诉我无论怎样都不能丢了它，穿戴它或是听从它，管那他妈是什么意思呢。”

哈利皱紧了眉头，一阵警戒沿着他的脊柱灼烧起来，他抓过了自己的魔杖。

“我对你撒谎了，”马尔福继续说道。“很明显，斯内普知道你在这儿，但我没骗你我是为何而来。我本来想计划逃跑，而斯内普知晓了。他只是在我出发前让我把这个给你。我说我会的，但我没打算那么做。我发誓。”

哈利向前伸手去够盒子，马尔福用他手中的魔杖打了他的手。“嗷！这他妈怎么了，马尔福？”

“它被诅咒了，你个蠢货。你不能只是伸手然后去碰一个被诅咒的物体。”

“你碰了。”

“因为我知道它很安全，笨蛋。那不是冲着我来的。那是为你设计的。我不知道如果你碰它它会做什么。”

“那你之后给我看看里面是什么。”

“有必要吗？我只要现在给你看就行，那你就知道我打算这样做了。”

“那你在说你和我在一起的时候可是认真的？”

马尔福吞了一下口水，看向了别处。“随你怎么说。”

哈利笑了。他身体里的一处原先因为马尔福要离开的想法而收紧，突然打开了，温暖而放心。“好，”他随意地说道，马尔福快速地甩给了他一个带着些许赶集的眼神，因为他并没有小题大做。

哈利重新凝聚着注意。“你能把它打开吗？我想知道斯内普想对我做什么。”

马尔福耸了耸肩，把盖子从盒子上拿了下来。“记住，我可不是要把它给你。我再也不给别人被诅咒的首饰了。那只是个阶段罢了。”

里面是一个黄色的挂坠盒，雕刻着一个S，周围是一滩银链。

“该死的操蛋，”哈利吸了一口气。“马尔福，你知道这是什么吗？”

马尔福被哈利的反应吓了一大跳。“不，但像我说的一样，我并不是要把它给你。我不是！”

哈利大笑了起来，朝马尔福那边看了一眼，把男孩抱入怀中。“那我们之前都应该道歉啦。”

“啥？放我下来，你个混蛋！”

哈利轻轻地把他放下让他能站起来，但更多的是让自己能吻他。他的舌头与马尔福的滑在一起，把那尖尖的下巴笼在手中，让那个吻变得更深更热更狂野，知道马尔福喘息了起来，紧紧抱住他的手臂。然后他推开了马尔福，全然无视自己得到的忿忿的评论。

“穿衣服，”哈利命令道。他向四周看了看，找到了自己的内裤和睡裤。“至少把裤子穿上。”

 

“为什么？难道我们是要去买一副搭配的耳环吗？”马尔福讥笑道。“黄色真的和你很不搭。”

哈利走到门那里，打开了它。“罗恩，赫敏，过来！”

“波特！”马尔福尖叫道，立即去找他的衣服了。他用力把一条黑裤子套在他瘦削的屁股上，哈利看见那引人瞩目的屁股消失在衣物之下而有点失落。他忍不住欣赏着马尔福穿衣服的方式，那看起来是故意让他的屁股更加突出。

“你不怎么关心你的朋友们啊，”马尔福说道。“如果他们看到我什么都没穿，波特，他们就再也不想找对象了( ruined for all future partners)。”

哈利笑了，因男孩而开心得不行。

然后罗恩和赫敏到了，因为快速奔上楼而上气不接下气。罗恩立即怀疑滴看了马尔福一眼，可能是因为他敢和半裸的哈利半裸着待在一个房间吧。

马尔福怀笑了起来。“什么啊，你觉得我不值得信任吗，韦斯莱？我真是很怕怕哦。我可不知道是什么让你得出这样的结论的。等等，没错，这太他妈明显了。你终于能来这儿真是太好啦，你个大傻逼。”

“闭嘴，”哈利冷冷地对马尔福说道。“这可不是你说服他们你是好人那一方的方式。”

“像他能似的。”罗恩嘟囔着。

“看，罗恩，”哈利不耐烦地指向床上的盒子。“看看马尔福本来没打算给我们什么。”

罗恩和赫敏对这句话本来有些困惑，但当他们俩向下看到挂坠盒时，他们瞪大了眼睛，然后抬起头盯着哈利。

“斯内普把它给我让我交给哈利，但我已经说了我不会那样做，”马尔福说，因那些表情上的紧张而带了些小心谨慎。“我只是现在给他看一眼，所以他之后就不会发现然后在他的傻蛋格莱芬多脑袋里得出错误的结论。”

“他本来不想给我，因为它被诅咒了，”哈利说，觉得有点晕乎乎的。“我有点...让他走投无路了。他要保护我远离一个强大而被诅咒了的物体。这难道不是一个奇怪的转折点吗？”

“斯内普给了你这个？”赫敏向马尔福问道。

“对。”

“交给哈利？”

“呀，这一定是个回声，因为那就像我刚刚说的一样。”

“小猫咪，”哈利警告道，罗恩迸发出一阵大笑。

“小猫咪？卧勒个大槽。难道这就是让马尔福在这么长时间之内乖乖表现的原因？一个装满水的喷雾瓶？”

“不错啊，波特，”马尔福说，脸蛋通红。“真他妈谢谢了。”、

哈利打了一下罗恩的胳膊。“我们是最好的朋友。别让我的生活更加举步维艰了。”

“你在意个什么劲？他过几分钟就要走了，不是吗？”

哈利镇静地看着罗恩，想让他明白。“不，他要留下来。”

罗恩眯起眼睛，来回看着哈利和马尔福，最后视线落在了马尔福身上。“你对他做了什么？你...你们之间的一切都是为了降低他的戒备吗？”

马尔福讥讽道。“就像我需要手段似的，而且如果我那么做了，那应该是能让一个韦斯莱看穿的那样明显。”

罗恩转向哈利。“想想吧。可能那就是他为什么操了你。”

“严格意义上来讲，我干了他。”哈利说，“而且说实话，我确定我在意他为什么这么做，只要他一直这么做。别这样，罗恩，那可是马尔福。如果他不掌控什么，那他就不是他了。”

马尔福皱了皱眉。“谢谢你？”

“那就是问题所在，”罗恩不耐烦地说，全然无视马尔福。“他在掌控什么。他是在有目的地引诱你。”

“我？”马尔福愤怒地喊道。“和他聊聊。他才是那个他妈的连五分钟都管不住自己手的人。”他以一种高声嘲讽般的嗓音说道。“睡在我的床上吧，马尔福。让我吻你吧，马尔福。留下来并住在我变态肮脏的房子里吧，马尔福。”

哈利脸红了，但是赫敏偷笑了起来，这让三个男生都看向她。“怎么了？那不是我。我什么也没说。”

“嘿，我们可以一会再深入讨论，”哈利说。“但我不是因为这个才让他留下来的。它有很多我们能利用的好情报，所以如果斯内普给我们送了这样的东西，我们得有马尔福在一旁。而且他可能对如何摧毁黑魔法诅咒了的物体颇有心得。”

“好啦，”赫敏终于说道。“我们会，呃，现在谈谈这个，一会再谈谈马尔福。他，嗯，要和我们下楼吗？”

“不要，”马尔福淡淡地说，“我要回床上。”

“好，”哈利赞同道。马尔福怒视了他一下。

“我说真的，”他说。

“我知道。”

“如果你再叫醒我，我就在你睡觉的时候灭了你。”

“没问题。”哈利说。他转向罗恩和赫敏。“你们能给我们一分钟吗？我觉得我们得先打一架。”

“好，”罗恩说道，他看起来迫不及待想离开了。赫敏拿走了盒子，他们俩溜走了。

“我们不会打一架的，”当哈利关上门时马尔福说道。

“不会的，”哈利缩。“我们不会的。因为我不能把你叫起来的话，我就得现在发泄一下了。”

“你怎么啦？！”马尔福咆哮道。

“我能说什么，马尔福？”哈利问道，“你有个棒呆了的屁股，而它现在是我的。”

二十分钟后。当赫敏试探性地敲了敲门时，哈利粗略地喊道。“还得有十分钟，赫敏。”

她走时他也没停止肏干马尔福的屁股，她无疑摇了摇头。他只是插得更深了，继续说着。

“你会的，”他保证道。他的手抚上马尔福的脊背。充满独占欲。

“我才不会。”

“你会的。你会舔我的屌，我的屁股，把舌头伸进我里面，你会爱死它并感谢我赐予你的特殊优待的。”

“我不会的，”马尔福说，听起来气喘吁吁的，同时不顾一切地向后撞着哈利的老二。

哈利只是笑了笑，抽查得更深了。马尔福现在每一分钟都会崩溃，而那之后，他的斯莱特林性格不会让他对那发火的。他似乎发现了如何能赢得一场与马尔福的战斗。他需要做的一切就是把男孩操到顺从。

“没错，小猫咪，”他轻轻说道，“你会的。”


End file.
